Hell Bound
by heartlessagony
Summary: This has almost nothing to do with the original characters of the story. It dates around 20 years after the time of Clare. New characters, wild adventure and fantasy. The protaganist, Nerezza, fights her way to end a drastic war before her awakening.


_**Hell Bound Chapter 1**_

**There are 47 regions in the world. A Claymore is assigned to each region. So therefore, there are 47 official Claymores in all. The goal of the Claymores is to slay the Yoma, creatures that devour humans. Those hideous things, they can disguise and behave like a human, even the person closest to your heart. Luckily the Claymores are on our side, at the most. They are human, after all...actually, half human. So they understand how we feel. The other half is Yoma. Only female humans can take Yoma flesh and combine it with their bodies to become a Claymore. Any male human who would try this act; they would die a painstaking death. All three groups have there own strength. People have human nature, Yomas have their energy called Yoki, and Claymores have half of each side. We, the humans, trust and fear these Claymores. After all, they are only half of us and half of our predator. **

The sun's tip reached the edge of the plain. Morning was a long time coming. The sun's rays reached out into the cloudless abyss, creating the dawn for a new day. The light passed through the almost fading night sky, making it a deep violet color, like the color of rich wine. A soft breeze traveled its way through the plains and through the cultivated fields. The rooster realized it was morning. It fully awakened from his slumber and stood proudly on the post with his head up high. The rooster took a deep breath then crowed.

In the house, a family of four farmers heard their daily alarm go off. The youngest of the family was Yukio, a boy at thirteen. He was the first one to wake up. Yukio opened his eyes sleepily and realized just how tired he was. Just yesterday, it was his last day of junior high. He and his fellow classmates did not go to school, however, they gathered for the graduation ceremony from 5 PM to midnight. What a night it was! They were eating the finest foods and toasting to each other with champagne, giving each other luck and wishing a bright future for themselves and for the village. Yukio even had the courage to dance with the girls from his class.

Despite the late night partying, it is the first day of summer. So therefore, it is the biggest day for farmers; the change in the season means to the change in fruit and vegetable care. Not to mention, also taking care of the numbers of the dogs, chickens, cows, horses, and pigs the family owns. The rooster crowed the second time. Yukio flopped onto his belly and looked directly at his clock. It was approximately 5:10 AM. He groaned and forced himself to at least sit up. Yukio raised himself from bed; nothing was too early for a farmer's son. He stared at the early sunset and rubbed his eye gently. Although he was still dazed from last night, nothing seemed out of shape and the day started out peacefully. Yukio slipped his feet into his indoor slippers and silently he tiptoed into his older sister's bedroom.

Yukio knocked gently and softly declared, "It's morning now, Haruko." She responded with murmurs. "Come on, we're going to be late. You know how dad is." Again, Haruko murmured while being more than half-asleep. Yukio decided to give his sister an extra ten minutes before waking her up again.

Yukio tiptoed back into his room again, carefully not to step on or bump into anything that is still hiding in the shadows. He searched in his drawer for his working clothes, underwear, and a towel. Yukio then quietly walked to the bathroom and closed the door just slightly. He set his clothes and towel aside. With his right hand, he firmly grasped his toothbrush. With the other hand, he grabbed a new tube of toothpaste. With his thumb alone he opened a brand new tube of toothpaste and gently squeezed some out. While he was placing the toothpaste on his toothbrush, he heard a loud thump. Yukio turned back, and then assumed that his sister rolled out of bed and had given her a way back to reality. He laughed under his breath at his sister; she was always a bit "different", nonetheless loving towards him. Yukio turned back to the sink and mirror and opened his mouth enough to let the toothbrush in. He was brushing with small circles when he heard a moan from his sister's bedroom.

'She should have been more cautious.' Yukio thought, leaving her sister on the floor light that. 'Maybe if I don't go to her, she'll remember the next time to wake up on schedule.'

Yukio cupped his other hand and placed it under the faucet. He turned the cold water on and started to gather up some water. He took the water into his mouth, gargled and spat. He continued to do this until all of the toothpaste and its bubbles where out, leaving him a very nice and healthy sets of teeth and minty fresh breath. Yukio lathered his bar of soap. Carefully, he washed his face thoroughly. After he washed all of the suds off, he searched around with his hand blindly for his towel. It did not take him too long to find it. Yukio rubbed his face off then patted it softly. Yukio grabbed a comb and brushed his thick blond hair. His green eyes caught his sister walking dreadfully down the rest of the hall while he was changing from his pajamas to his working clothes. Her blond puffy morning hair covered her entire face.

"I'm glad to see you got up." Yukio greeted.

No response.

'That is so not like her…' he told himself. Yukio twisted himself and stopped himself from calling Haruko. She was gone.

Yukio walked back to his room and placed his towel in its original spot and tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper. He plumped onto his bed and reached over to get his boots from under the bed. Yukio loosened the shoes and placed his feet inside.

'Why is everybody acting so weird? Even mom and dad didn't get up yet.' Yukio asked himself.

He just sighed and accepted the fact that last night was too much partying. Yukio quietly walked towards his parents' bedroom door and knocked three times.

"Mom, dad, morning!" he called out.

No response.

Yukio tried to turn the door knob. At first, he thought he turned it too gently. The second time he tried, he was sure the door was locked. The first thing Yukio did was knocked on the door widely.

"Mom, dad, are you alright?!" he asked loudly.

The door knob turned and made an eerie metallic sound when it unlocked. The door slowly opened, his dad appeared.

"Now, why was this door locked?" His dad asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." Yukio smirked.

"Son, I admire you were worried, but watch your tone." His dad reminded him.

"Fine." Yukio scoffed under his breath.

"Your mother is already out; she's probably in the kitchen." His dad yawned.

Yukio did not say another word, instead he just ran into the kitchen. His mother was not there though. He ran back to the bathroom; his mother was not there either.

'Where could she be?' Yukio thought.

He decided to go outside and start to get at least something done. 'The earlier you start, the earlier you finish.' That was the family's motto for generations. About more than one fourth of the sun was out. Yukio took in a deep breath of fresh air. A soft breezed traveled through the fields and brushed onto his skin, it was good to be alive. Yukio started walking his way to the tool shed. He quietly passed the animal stables and coups to not awaken them. Eventually, Yukio reached the tool shed. When he opened the doors, the air was tainted with something foul, like something just died. He grabbed a plow nearby just when something golden in the corner by the barrels of oats caught his eye. A stray cat maybe? He crept up next to it with his weapon at hand. He raised the plow up and stopped at mid-air. The golden strings were actually Haruko's hair. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Yukio poked her with his hand, she made no movement. Then Yukio placed the plow down on the floor. He grabbed his sister with two hands and shook her awake. Haruko's hands dropped, blood was slipping down her night gown. Yukio's eyes widened with fear, he could have damaged her sister's body even more! Yukio noticed Haruko had a giant hole where her heart was supposed to be. Blood was spilling everywhere; onto his hands, his clothes, and on to the wooden floor. His mind went blank, if this was really his sister then…

"Yukio." The voice came from a female, it was soft and gentle.

"Mom?" Yukio asked.

Yukio jerked around. A tall female shadow blocked the sun. Although the sun glare limited his sight vision, Yukio recognized that it was his mother.

"Mom! Haruko…"

"Sush." Her voice was now cold.

The shadowed figure sprung out her wings and revealed her claws. This thing cannot be his mother, let alone human. Yukio was too scared to move at all. His blood was frozen in his veins and his mind was blank.

"Y-You-You're not my mother!" Yukio gasped. It was a wonder he could finished that sentence at the state of mind he was in.

"It took you long enough." She laughed hysterically.

Yukio only gave out gasping breaths.

"I ate your mother, boy. Her guts were delicious. She was still so young and so very healthy. Oh how I love female humans. Most of them have very soft skin. And you know…the females of the human race are taught to take care of themselves at all the time. That's how it is, and the manner keeps on continuing. They are so delicious; there wasn't a single thing about her I disliked. You were pretty lucky to have her." the demon explained with a wide grin and yellow eyes shining with hunger.

"Ha-haru…" Yukio gasped.

"Oh yes, your sister. She was even younger, even more tender. I felt so good to be alive you know?" she said playfully.

Yukio backed up towards the wall.

"Oh you're afraid of me? Don't worry, I still have your mommy right here." The demon cackled while she pointed to her stomach. "And right here." She continued, pointing to her brain. "You humans were not easy to fool. Luckily when I finished eating your mother, I left her body and brain in good condition. I took over her body. With her brain, I learned all of her memories, her feelings, her actions…it became easy to be like her. That was perfect wasn't it? No hint of deception." The demon explained and placed one foot forward.

"WHY?! Why are you telling me all of this?" Yukio cried. He felt tears running out from fear. He has never been so scared, so…out of his mind.

"Why? I just thought I was bringing some courtesy. Your mother and sister already gave me free meals when I was hungry, and I just thought you would like to know…how they died before you did." The demon replied. Her grin was even wider. There was a growling sound, it became louder and louder. The worst part is, that sound was coming from her stomach.

Without another second, Yukio turned. He grabbed the plow and took no hesitation to break the wall down. It took him several times to make a giant hole for him to escape. He felt the ground shook with each step the demon took. Although, it seemed like she was very slow and heavy, Yukio ran as fast as his legs could carry him and did not dare look back. His conscience told him to run, run far away and into the heart of the village. His insides felt doubtful otherwise. The demon could find other people to prey on; he could not risk losing all of the village members. Yet, no creature can out run something that flies, especially a murderer. Yukio ran into the sunflower field, at least hiding can buy him some time. His hands swashed the tall stems out of his way. He took the risk and looked back. There was no trace of that monster. Yukio started to walk slowly.

"Boo!" the same figure chuckled. Yukio's knees broke in. He found himself kneeling against his predator.

The whips of thin clouds departed as the sun rose up to awake everybody. The sun's rays turned the periwinkle blue sky into gold. The twinkling stars faded for day once more. All seemed so quiet...

The stomping of sheep and goats, loud neighing of horses, the horrible groans from the cows, the noisy disgusting snorts the pigs made, the dogs' insane barking, the chickens' painful clucking…

"What's wrong?" the farmer asked, trying to calm the animals down. They were all acting so bizarre. He then turned towards were all of the animals where seemingly trying to point at. His eyes stared with wide open horror and were swelled with tears. His mouth dropped, but he did not offer any sound. Instead, he shook his pointing hand at the scarecrow.

It was replaced with the body of his only son, Yukio. Yukio's body was ripped onto the stick. The real scarecrow was lying just right beside the pole. It was torn with many rips. Whoever, or whatever, did this had huge claws. Such a young handsome teenager, a resemblance of the father, or once was. Now, Yukio was just grotesque beyond belief. The boy's head was leaning back, looking towards the heavens. Yukio's eyes were empty, just like his body.

The men of Linus gathered in the courthouse. Each one gave each other the common courtesy of shaking each other's hands and giving out greetings.

The hollow sound of a wooden hammer clashing with the wooden desk shot out twice. The men of Linus soon became quiet and stood still for further instructions

The old mayor of the town cleared his voice clean. He started the point of this meeting right off of the bat. "I called for this emergency meeting on behalf of the farmers-"

"What? Behalf?" one dumb man blurted out.

The mayor glared at the citizen for his interruption. He brushed that mistake aside and continued on what he was saying, "Yukio and Haruko were found dead this morning. They were in critical conditions; each child's body was almost unrecognizable."

A simple briefing turned chaotic. Soon everybody was panicking and shouting out different ideas and perspectives.

"Someone from the gradation celebration."

"Could be suicide…"

"Who would maim themselves that much?"

"Let's interrogate everybody close to the family."

"What if the family has ties with some sort of business?"

"Them? Nah, they wouldn't hurt a mouse."

"Sometimes you never know..."

"Silence!!!" the mayor's booming voice broke out. The crowd's words hung at mid-air. "The best we can do is to hire a Claymore." he continued.

"But, but-"

"But, nothing! This time for sure these murders were from a yoma, or several! We can't take any more chances. This is the best thing we can do and in the name of God, we'll do it for His people!" the mayor yelled out. His words knocked some sense into the men on some level.

The voices broke out again, mixing ideas, complaints, and opinions as such. It was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Somebody go and open it." the mayor demanded. The man nearest to the door followed the order. A young lady appeared right before them. She was wearing extremely light tan clothes that were skin tight. This lady also wore shoulder and waist armor. Her shoulder caps also held a cape of the same color as her clothes. A strap was placed diagonally across her torso. When she walked in, the men noticed the cape was hiding her sword and its case. Only the sword's handle was sticking out noticeably. The young lady was automatically branded as a foreigner.

"Sorry traveler, but men only right now." he said.

She offered no response or movement. The wind moved her light blond hair out of her face.

"Hey girl, at least open your eyes." he commanded.

The girl did so. The sun made her eyes glow.

"It's her! One of the silver-eyed girls!" another man exclaimed. The young lady smiled at their reaction, it was expected of them. She examined these people carefully for a few seconds. The young lady took a step forward. For every light step, the men cleared away from her path. Now only the old mayor faced her. She had a straight face on, and held an attitude one should not mess with at all.

"Yes, may I help you?" he asked.

"Funny, I thought that was my line." she debated.

The mayor cocked his head.

"I was walking by when I heard you needed a Claymore." she continued.

"Ah yes, you're one of those silver-eyed girls. Will you help us?" the mayor offered. The Claymore nodded in response. She turned back towards the door. She opened it slightly, but before she left...

"By the way, I don't like being referred as a Claymore. My name is Nerezza." she declared and left the courthouse without a glance.

The mayor's smile faded and his hands were covering his face.

"Mayor what is the matter?" his assistant asked him.

The mayor removed his hands from his face and cupped it together nervously. "I just…I just thought a Claymore would be more human." The mayor hesitated. Cold sweat drops were escaping through every single pore he had. His assistant patted his back for reassurance. Slowly, the mayor was taking large deep breaths. The young lady's cold appearance was too much for this old man.

Nerezza glanced into the window and noticed the mayor's current condition. "Humans." She chuckled, it was the best laugh she had in a long time.

"Hey wait!" someone called out.

Nerezza looked forward; the whole village streets seemed deserted. For sure, this person was calling out for her. She turned back and saw a middle aged man running towards her.

"You have to help me." he panted.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help just you. I have this whole village to protect." Nerezza replied.

"No, no. I mean…help me avenge my children." The man answered.

"I assure you, I didn't come to take revenge on your behalf. I came here to slay Yoma." She insisted.

"I know, but-. Just come with me okay? I have to show you where to go. Follow me." The man reassured. He pointed to the direction and started walking. Nerezza took him as her guide. Obviously, this man was some kind of help.

After quite some time, Nerezza broke the silence between them. "You aren't afraid of me?" she asked.

"Not at all. You are helping me, you are avenging me on my behalf. Even if you are a Clay-I mean, one of those…uh."

"Don't finish that sentence, I understand."

This man led Nerezza to the plantations. It was obvious this man and his family were farmers.

"See that?" the man pointed to a fine white house. "That is where my children, my wife, and I lived. Now, it's just me and my wife."

Nerezza nodded in understandment.

"Okay, lookie there?" the man pointed to an even larger red building with a windmill at the rear corner. "Behind that building is the stables and coups. That's where we keep all of our horses, pigs, dogs, sheep, chickens, goats, etc. They were acting weird; maybe you want to check them out. I didn't find any other problem with them. Other than the fact the helped me find my son. That there is the tool shed. Not only it holds tools but it also holds the supplies like oats, wheat, and sugar and all of that stuff. Behind is most of the cultivated fields. Right behind the toold shed is the sunflower patch. Better check there first, that's where it all happened. I'll be in the house if you need me."

The farmer started to run back to his house. He stopped all of a sudden and looked back at her. "I forgot to ask you your name. Sorry for that." He said.

Nerezza was confused from all of his kindness. No human offered her that-, no that was untrue. He was the second person to give her kindness. She sighed and finally answered, "You don't need to know my name. You'll forget it soon enough."

"What?"

"If I die in this battle, you wouldn't need to know my name. Or rather, you wouldn't want to know my name. If I were to lose, you wouldn't acknowledge me for at least trying. It would be more painful to you because I let you down."

The farmer chuckled, "Well, just don't die. I want to know your name, you would be my hero."

Nerezza laughed, this guy was the only one that was not afraid of her. Actually, he was the first one in a long time. The farmer waved goodbye and he headed off toward his house. On the other hand, Nerezza walked to the tool shed for clues.

Nerezza looked around at the crime scene by the barrels. A girl's body was left there lifeless. Someone must have changed her position just after she died. The girl's blond hair was dried with blood. Her mouth was wide open and blood was overflowing from it. The girl's torso was clean of guts and organs. Nerezza looked up; most of the wall was torn down. Slowly and carefully, she walked over the wooden boards. At first, she thought she saw a scarecrow in the patch of sunflowers. Instead, it was a boy's body. The boy's body was still there untouched. The real scarecrow was torn beside him. His remainings were the same; nothing was left on the inside.

'Such a pity.' Nerezza thought.

The sunflowers were dyed in his blood. The wind wafted the scent of yoki. Nerezza meticulously finished her examination and walked back to the tool shed for the first victim. Nerezza sighed loudly and shook her head.

"There were good kids." a woman's sob interrupted Nerezza's train of thoughts. She turned around and drew her sword. Nerezza caught the glimpse of the shadowed figure. She pointed her sword out. The shadowed figure walked into the sunlight, she realized the woman was the children's mother. Nerezza gently let her weapon down.

"Oh poor kids." she continued. "Young children are the best. My son is Yukio and my daughter was named Haruko. They were such angels." Her head was turned to her daughter. Nerezza did not say a word and left the mother alone to grieve. She let her feet travel to Yukio's body again. She heard a twig snap and quickly Nerezza reached back over her shoulder to place at least a grip on her sword's handle. The farmer and his wife crept out.

"It would be nice you showed him what you really are." Nerezza scoffed. She pointed her sword at the couple and pushed the farmer aside with the blade. He flew to the side, but it was not enough to lose his conscience. At one point, the farmer thought his eyes were deceiving him. He blinked twice and saw the Claymore resting the tip of her blade by his wife's throat.

"Hey! You're supposed to be hunting the Yoma, not my wife!" he scolded.

Nerezza did not offer a response, she knew what she was doing.

"My dear, how long didn't you notice?" she asked coyly with a hint of deception. The farmer's wife, his children's mother...she finally revealed her true self. Long fangs parted her lips, her fingernails grew into claws, her eyes turned to a moonlight yellow, demonic wings sprouted, and a fierce horn emerged from her forehead. A female Yoma. Nerezza could feel her dark essence tenfold.

"Young children are the best right?" Nerezza questioned.

"Oh yes," the Yoma answered. "Their flesh is so tender and their blood is flowing like rich, fresh water. Their guts were appetizing. They were still so young and so very healthy…so, delicious; there wasn't a single thing about them I disliked."

"And there mother? I assume it was the same?" Nerezza asked.

"Oh her, yes. It was perfect my plan, to lure food to me instead of having to hunt." The Yoma replied with a wide grin. She took a step forward towards her adversary. "I ate all of her insides, except for her brain. I was able to understand her decisions, read her thoughts, copy her actions, and bring up her memories. The best thing I ever did!" Her mouth was overflowing with drips of saliva, hungry for a meal. A full grown woman, two young children, and a Claymore would mark her finest feast.

"Lucifer, it's time to emerge." Nerezza whispered softly. The skull on her sword's handle seemed to come to life. The rubies on the skull's eye sockets shimmered after Nerezza's chant. The skull even opened its mouth, a serpent derived from it. It coiled around the handle and around Nerezza's arm. This was Lucifer's mystery.

The farmer was too scared to move, so the Yoma made the first action. She flew to the aged farmer, but luckily Nerezza was faster. She swung her blade and dented some of her claws. The Yoma laughed, this pain was nothing. With her hand she grabbed Nerezza by her hair and lifted her body up.

"You're just about the age as the boy. No, a little older." she grinned and placed a fingertip on Nerezza's cheek. The Yoma smiled with pleasure, "You have soft skin dearie. So, all the more softer on the insides."

Suddenly, the serpent bit her hand and the Yoma yelped in pain. Her blood was tainted with venom. Almost instantly the Yoma forgot her grip on Nerezza's hair. Both fell to the ground, Nerezza on her feet and the Yoma in the sunflowers.

It's screeching was almost unbearable. The Yoma figured out she cannot win with the venom quickly poisoning her body and slowly paralyzing her body. She flapped her demonic wings as means of escape. Nerezza thought fast and threw her sword directly through her enemy's heart. Blood rained over the sunflowers and the body came crashing down. Nerezza ran through the field to find her kill. The farmer ran after Nerezza. They found the body several meters from the scarecrow. Any sunflowers drenched in Yoma blood has wilted. Nerezza announced the predator eliminated.

"Thank you, thank you!" the farmer said gleefully and shook Nerezza's hand violently.

"You shouldn't be thanking me, your family is gone." Nerezza said softly.

"No matter, it wasn't like you killed them. Anyway, I'll see my family again." The farmer informed

"What?!" Nerezza exclaimed, she was confused as ever.

The farmer pointed his finger towards the skies, "They're there with God. And we'll all go there, we people."

Nerezza chuckled under her breath, he said it so easily. Also, most people would not consider a Claymore as a human.

"Step aside, I need to finish my work." Nerezza instructed.

The farmer stepped back a few feet away. Nerezza grabbed her sword's handle and whipped it out. She put it back in her case. As she did so, the snake uncoiled and reverted back into the skull's mouth. Its opening closed again and the ruby eyes glowed once more. Nerezza crept to the Yoma's head. She kneeled against it and with both hands she lifted it up gently. Nerezza held her head down low and softly recited an ancient spell. Before the farmer's eyes, the yoma's corpse quickly dissolved into dust. A strong wind picked up the ashes and traveled far and beyond their eyes can see. Nerezza looked towards the sun, it was nearly sundown. She took in a deep breath and enjoyed the scenery's tranquility.

"So, what is your name?" the farmer asked out of the blue.

Nerezza quickly turned around; she did not expect him to remember. "My name is Nerezza."

"Well Nerezza, come with me. The whole village is waiting anxiously for your mission complete."

The courthouse was filled once again.

"Oh thank you, thank you ma'am. We couldn't have done it without you. How much do we owe you?" the mayor said gleefully while shaking Nerezza's hand quite assertively.

She retreated her hand and responded, "None, this was voluntary work."

"My god, are you a saint? In fact, I recall your image in our chapel." the mayor joked.

But Nerezza was serious, "Villages get fined if they ask for a Claymore. I showed up voluntarily while on a way to meet a friend. Good day."

She left without a hint of a smile; that was the last time the villagers saw their "hero".

Nerezza continued to follow the path she was traveling earlier. She would be late by a day to meet her friend. Night was coming to a start. Nerezza pulled over a hidden hood over her head. She used her cape to cover her from the cold. She looked forward to her destination, heavy rain began to fall.

"Risa," she whispered.


End file.
